If you're dating her
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: So yeah, Phineas acts all daddy when Isabella's having a date. Lame summary


**Okay, so I should be posting for my other story, but writer's block, and you know... So, Vivian is out for dinner, Phineas is dog sitting a dog named Bitsy, a very big dog, and well, the two other characters, I'm not telling who they are.**

**I don't own any characters except for my OC :) and the story and plot.**

* * *

It was a silent night. Isabella was walking back and forth in her room trying to prepare herself for a date, while Phineas was watching her every move.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked

"I'm just… nervous." Isabella replied

"About what?" Phineas asked

"Well, lots of things, what if something goes wrong?" Isabella asked

"Okay, you're acting not like yourself." Phineas said, "Just, relax."

When Isabella was about to answer, the doorbell rang.

"If it's him, tell him that I'm still getting ready." Isabella said then Phineas went downstairs, his hands in his pockets with a stern look on his face.

"Come on Bitsy, I'd like you to meet someone." Phineas said

He opened the door then saw Justin.

"Put it there." Justin said gleefully as he handed his hand to Phineas but Phineas ignored

"No, why don't you," Phineas said then pointed at Justin, "Put it there." He added then pointed at the couch

Justin sat on the couch while Phineas leaned over the coffee table, Bitsy following Phineas.

"Isabella will be out in a minute, you know how women are." Phineas said then smiled

Justin smirked then said, "Yeah."

Phineas' look went back to strict then he said, "You laughing at her?"

"What? No, no, I was laughing at your women comment." He replied

"So Justin you teach gym." Phineas said

"I prefer physical education." Justin corrected

"And I prefer you don't incorrect me." Phineas said then stood up straight, "Let me see your driver's license."

"Why didn't you just see my-." Justin said but was interrupted by Phineas

"Shush, I'll ask the questions here, pass it over." Phineas said

Justin cleared his throat then gave Phineas his driver's license. A minute later, he gave Justin's license back.

"One more thing, I want her home by ten o'clock," he said, "Because at ten o' one you'll have to deal with this." He added then pointed at himself then walked away with Bitsy while Justin just smirked at Phineas' performance.

A few minutes later, Isabella went downstairs and saw Justin there.

"Hey Justin." She said

"Hi." Justin replied

"Ready to go?" Isabella asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Remember our talk." Phineas said as he sat down on the couch

"Sure." Justin replied then the two went out of the house.

When Phineas heard the car's engine start and drive away, he spoke.

"Okay Ferb, Candace, you can go out now."

Ferb and Candace then went out from the kitchen laughing.

"That was some performance there." Candace said

"Video camera Ferb." Phineas said then Ferb handed him the video camera, "And phone Candace." He added then Candace handed him her phone

"Why would you guys spy on me?" Phineas asked

"Well, I don't know." Ferb replied

Phineas sighed then said, "Really, there's a video here?"

He watched the video then sighed again.

"Do you really want us to get together that badly?" he asked

"Yes." They replied

"I can't, Isabella always have a date. Every week there's a new date." Phineas said

Ferb and Candace crossed their arms then Ferb said, "I bet you he'll ask her out later."

"Deal." Candace said then shook their hands

"You're making a bet?" Phineas asked

"Yeah. I won ten weeks in a row." Candace replied

* * *

When it was ten o' one, Phineas looked at his watch then said, "Ten o' clock and they're still not home."

He opened the door then saw Justin and Isabella's lips inches away then they parted when they noticed that Phineas was watching.

"I said ten o' clock." Phineas said, his arms crossed

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Justin said then Isabella stepped inside

"Go to your room young lady." Phineas said

"Bye Isabella." Justin said then drove home

Phineas closed the door then turned around seeing Isabella.

"Did you just tell me to go to my room and called me 'young lady'?" Isabella asked

"How was your date?" Phineas asked

"It was great, but I don't think that we're going out again." Isabella replied

"So when's your next date?" Phineas asked

"I don't know yet." Isabella replied

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Phineas asked

Isabella smiled then said, "Sure."

"Yes!" Ferb yelled

"Is that Ferb?" Isabella asked

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"I told you so Candace!" Ferb said then Ferb and Candace ran to the house across the street.

* * *

**So...**

**I don't know what to write here.**

**And whoever guesses the person who originally said Phin's lines, I will tell him or her a sneak peak, and what show it is from.**

**Clue:**

**The little boy who said that have a relation to Phineas' name.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
